bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mata Nui
Welcome Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mata Nui page. First, I uploaded a favicon after you pointed that out, so thanks. Second, we would very much appreciate a custom skin, though I have no idea how to do that. Another member named Cap'n K is supposed to be working on that, so if you're wanting to help, I'm sure you could leave a message on his talk page about that. Third, this is not just another BIONICLE Fanon Wiki. Aside from Canon material, it's specifically limited to the works written by the twenty-one members of the C.I.R.C.L.E., and nothing more. Fourth, again adding a Rules Section is not something I know how to do, but I'll have someone else on staff look into it if I can't figure it out. Anyway, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else. ~Åusår Wiki Skin, etc. Okay so here's what I'm thinking in terms of a C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki Skin. Something that looks like the interior decorations of a long abandoned temple, in shades of gray or tan to make it look like weathered stone, not much actual color, and with parts of dark Matoran Runes visibly carved into the masonry. Let me know if that makes sense? Next, I'll look into following your suggestions on creating the rules section once I've had a chance to consult with [[User:Kohilaice|'Kohilå']] and I have more spare time. Lastly, to join the C.I.R.C.L.E. there's a standard nomination process, but it's for author's of Epics on BZPower, and as far as I can tell at this point in time you don't have a current story for consideration? Let me know if I'm wrong on that. ~Åusår Wiki Skin Update, etc. Let me apologize in advance, because I'm a perfectionist and a tough person to please, so don't take this wrong, but when I said, "not much actual color", that's exactly what I meant. Thus the Brown is more colorful than I imagined. Also, I never envisioned that the Matoran Runes would be that small, nor wholly legible, i.e. I was thinking you'd just see parts of them here or there, but couldn't quite tell just what they intended to say because you never see more than parts of a few letters or so, nor were they so orderly and linear. Now, so that you don't get the wrong impression and mistakenly think I totally hate it or something, I do like the blandness of the Dark Tan, as well as the fact that you used the hexagonal lettering instead of the circular ones. Oh, and I like that you didn't change the background color of the article areas. Lastly in terms of your writings, most of the material seems to reference places beyond the Matoran Universe in alternate realities that don't much follow the Canon story and don't have an actual written continuity, rather they're simply implied to be part of a story by the articles content alone. Honestly, all I was able to find from those links was an extremely short Prologue about a Za-Matoran, however I would like to say that it did show some promise of an interesting underlying story and I'd like to see you expand upon that in a full-length BZPower Epic if you really are interested in joining. ~Åusår :I haven't had a chance to read the Mysteries of Terra Magna yet, but I can say that the latest incarnation of the Skin is much better. As far as your other question goes, there should be no reason that you would need to link to another Wiki, at least none that I can think of. ~Åusår Template Assistance Man, you're a technical wizard. Thank you so much for telling me how to fix those two problems. I'll be sure to check out your new story and thanks again. ~Åusår